Percy the king of gods
by Ace grief
Summary: The title says it all ,don't like, don't read, dont' care
1. Chapter 1

"The knife, Percy," Annabeth muttered. Her breath was shallow. "Hero . . . cursed blade . . ."

When my vision came back into focus, I saw Kronos grasping his sword. Then he bellowed in pain and dropped it. His hands were smoking and seared. The hearth fire had grown red-hot, like the scythe wasn't compatible with it. I saw an image of Hestia flickering in the ashes, frowning at Kronos with disapproval.

Luke turned and collapsed, clutching his ruined hands. "Please, Percy . . ." I struggled to my feet. I moved toward him with the knife. I should kill him. That was the plan. Luke seemed to know what I was thinking. He moistened his lips. "You can't . . . can't do it yourself.

He'll break my control. He'll defend himself .Only my hand. I know where. I can . . . can keep him controlled." He was definitely glowing now, his skin starting to smoke.

I raised the knife to strike. Then I looked at Annabeth, at Grover cradling her in his arms, trying to shield her. And I finally understood what she'd been trying to tell me.

You are not the hero,Rachel had said._It will affect what you do._"Please," Luke groaned. "No time."If Kronos evolved into his true form, there would be no stopping him. He would make Typhon look like a playground bully. The line from the great prophecy echoed in my head:_A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. _My whole world tipped upside down, and I gave the knife to Luke .Grover yelped. "Percy? Are you . . . um . . ."

**Crazy .Insane .Off my rocker .Probably.**

But I watched as Luke grasped the hilt.

I stood before him—defenseless.

He unlatched the side straps of his armor, exposing a small bit of his skin just under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit. With difficulty, he stabbed himself.

It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke howled.

I then saw Luke 'eyes widen as I felt a pressure on the small of my back .I stood there as pain surged through my body. I managed to look back and saw my wise girl holding riptide with my blood on it. She was snickering. Then she said out loud ", Bye Percy, don't worry about Grover, he won't be sad ''. With that she stabbed Grover. Grover yelled a PANIC and Annabeth fell back near me . And turned into a shrub 12 flashes appeared .the gods busted out with full armor. Annabeth craddelled my head and pretended to cry . I could see Annabeth cry . I asked her "why", and she whispered "For power honey".


	2. revenge part 1

I am really sorry for not uploading sooner special thanks and apologies to **H****ungerGamesPercyJackson2k12. **Thanks for the part 2 will be out soon

* * *

I tried to wake up. But my eyes felt like glued together. I forced them open and saw a woman in her thirties. Her dress was moving with planets and stars. She had long olive black. Her eyes were actually looked like miniature suns except for that she looked like my mom. I managed to ask her "who are you". "Hmmm..."She thought ,and answer "we will talk later ,you have made proud by defeating kronos" .

* * *

I woke up again i was somewhere, I could see a 12 – wide eyed Gods. I managed to say "sup". That second my godly father crushed me in a hug. After hugging me he was about to say something but I got tackled by 2 people. I looked at Apollo and Hermes, two of my favourite godly cousins. Finally my father spoke "Percy , where were you ?" looking at Hades sucspiously. "Hey, i told you he wasn't there in the underworld , I personally went and checked okay" Hades defended himself i asked my dad "why would I be in the underworld "." Percy", after that he said a couple of words that scared me the most "you have been dead for 2 years ". I could see the sadness in his eyes that's when a girl with blond hair and stormy gray hair walked. It was Annabeth. "The construction of Olympus is complete "she said talking no notice of me i felt something in the back pocket of my jeans i took out a pen. Riptide. I pulled its cap as it turned to its sword form. It seemed a bit dusty. I said "hey wise girl" and slashed at her hand blood came out and it was golden .she was bleeding ichior. "Foolish demi- P-P-P- Percy "she said regaining her composure. Athena jumped off her throne and turned to her human size. She waved her hand and a spear appeared before I could explain myself she charged I ducked and slashed at her legs with my sword. I waved my hand and a wave from a fountain came and struck her. She spat out water and charged again. i dogged roll but something caught me and pulled me back. I had never seen anyone fight this fast. You are fighting a goddess genius. The genius goddess. I tried the spear disarming move it was an basic disarming manovre. I failed miserably. As Athena took a knife from her left pocket and sliced at me. Which goddess kept a knife in her pocket? Then i felt something watery on my cheek. I took a second glance and saw blood. Athena used that distraction to charge at me. I couldn't believe it she fell for it. I disarmed her she wasn't expecting it and disarmed her knife. And slashed at her feet. The blade connected. She fell.

* * *

Next chapter is a continuation.


	3. sorry people

Sorry people I had some good ideas ,but because of 12th grade. I can't continue this story, maybe I can start writing a week later in my summer vacation if i get from 19 to 25 reviews . MAYBE. AGAIN . SO SORRY


	4. revenge part 2

thanks to everone who wants me to continue my story i will try sooner updates and thanks for a new plot mysterious helper, if you people want nico to get a life then vote on my pole and another note perces is not percy it is the titan of destruction.

* * *

In front of me Athena lay on the floor. Everyone in the council was just as shocked as me. I had just bested the war goddess. My mind thought "2 down 10 more to go ". A light shone nearby. Where Annabeth was standing, a spear had appeared in her hand she looked older. She gave us a cold smile. And said," hello children".

Normally an 18 year girl calling a council of gods who have lived for more than thousands of years would creep anyone out . But earlier experiences told me something else. She grew a bit taller than the gods. Who were currently 15 feet tall. I heard the big three mutter something which i could catch as 'mother'.

Yep in front of me stood Annabeth /Rhea or better known as my grandma. It was a good thing i didn't have any mortal friends cause i couldn't exactly go and tell them "sup, i have dead for 2 years and the girl i had the biggest crush on turned out to be my grandma who was out to kill me again".

She held out her hand I grabbed Athena's dagger and slid it towards a certain goddess who i hoped would help me. Luckily she understood and picked up the dagger slowly, Annabeth started to glow and suddenly went supernova, i closed my eyes but could feel the sting from the heat. When i opened my eyes I saw Athena covering me. She looked like she took a beating. I pushed Athena's knife towards a certain goddess who stopped it with her leg. Rhea held her hand up and pulled the air star wars style.

I levitated off the ground and went flying towards her, i managed to activate riptide and held it up so it would pierce rhea she held her other hand up and pulled Hermes in front of her. I managed to close riptide. So Hermes was only harmed by a ball point pen.

A fiery red arrow made it is way to rhea left arm followed by 19 more but only 9 made their mark i looked at the shooter. Apollo looked pissed. Rhea yelped and let go as my father turned into a salt water wave. She held her hands up and suddenly all the gods fell on their they were trying to get out of the restrains it was rhea me and her. I walked towards rhea who was a bit far after the salt water wave

I started my cyclone it was draining me but new cuts were appearing all over her. I needed to stab her she was vurnable. But i knew that the second i stopped the cyclone she would attack me the nymph was rang in my head everything is a part of the ocean. He yanked riptide in the floor and suddenly a giant tornado started. It was more powerful than Percy's normal tornado. More cuts appeared all over her. She yelled as a cut came right over her eyebrows "Percy Jackson you are so dead". Percy said normally but his voice got amplified by the tornado "have you ever seen the destructiveness of the eye of the storm".

Shocked rhea opened her fist and suddenly the Olympians were no longer bound they got up as Percy let go off riptide and flew to the top of the tornado. He jumped out and could strike rhea if he had something sharp a knife appeared with silver glow appeared he grabbed and looked at Artemis. She nodded her head. He stabbed further and saw rhea bloody eye. Athena held up statue of Annabeth said something and broke the statue .Annabeth fell on the floor and forever lost the glow in eyes. Suddenly a figure with black clothes appeared. Zeus bowed to him and said ",hail lord chaos". He looked at Athena and said "You were warned about using that magic and now suffer the consequences, you are no longer a goddess". Zeus said "isn't that a bit too harsh". Chaos gave a smug look and said "she can always get married to Poseidon". A ring appeared on her hand as both my father and my step mother fainted.

* * *

thanks continue reading


End file.
